A handheld power tool battery pack has been provided which includes a plurality of battery cells having a positive cell pole at one end and a negative cell pole at an opposite end, connecting conductors which are provided for electrically connecting the battery cells, a connecting side and a side opposite the connecting side, in particular a bottom side.